


Love Wins

by percyspandapillowpet



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, They get together, fluffy crap, originally written 9/12/2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyspandapillowpet/pseuds/percyspandapillowpet
Summary: “I’ll be right there!” he shouted, and the knocking stopped. On a count of three, he managed to push the duvet off his arms and legs and let his feet fall to the floor. He glanced down at what he was wearing—a black t-shirt and flannel pants, that would have to do—and walked over to the door.“What do you want, Solace?” he asked, pulling it open.Will was all smiles and sunshine. “Did you hear?”Nico narrowed his eyes. “Hear what? If this is some big event, then no, because I’ve been asleep like a normal person.”Will might as well have been jumping up and down, he looked so excited. “Nico, they did it! The Supreme Court legalized same-sex marriage for the entire country! This morning!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil short and sweet one-shot I wrote back in September. enjoy and please read my notes below:)

Nico awoke to someone rapping at his door like they were trying to beat it down.

“Nico! Hey!” a muffled voice shouted.

He groaned and rolled over. Maybe he could see who was knocking by looking out the window, and then he could decide if that person was worth getting out of bed for—oh, wait. No one was. Not at—he glanced at his clock—nine-thirty in the middle of June. No way. He pulled his duvet over his head to block out the stream of sunlight that poured into his cabin.

“Nico! Come on, this is important!”

The voice was louder this time, and he could recognize it as—what a surprise—Will Solace’s. Of course. No one else would be awake and running around banging on people’s doors this early.

He also knew that Will would not give up and try again later if it truly was something important. So Nico figured he might as well get up and see what was going on.

“I’ll be right there!” he shouted, and the knocking stopped. On a count of three, he managed to push the duvet off his arms and legs and let his feet fall to the floor. He glanced down at what he was wearing—a black t-shirt and flannel pants, that would have to do—and walked over to the door.

“What do you want, Solace?” he asked, pulling it open.

Will was all smiles and sunshine. “Did you hear?”

Nico narrowed his eyes. “Hear what? If this is some big event, then no, because I’ve been asleep like a normal person.”

Will might as well have been jumping up and down, he looked so excited. “Nico, they did it! The Supreme Court legalized same-sex marriage for the entire country! _This morning!_ ”

Nico blinked. 

 _Same-sex marriage._ He’d heard the term mentioned once or twice before, but he’d never given it any thought. Same-sex marriage. So that meant… _oh._

He felt his stomach tighten in panic. Will knew. Will knew about him.

“Nico?” he heard a voice ask, but it was distorted, like he was underwater. He couldn’t think about anything else. He wasn’t sure if he was breathing, or if he was just gasping for air that wasn’t there.

 _Will knew._ It echoed through his mind, reverberating around the inside of his skull.

His head felt light, like it was floating, but his feet felt heavy.

And then there were hands on the sides of his face, warm hands that held it tightly and didn’t let go even when Nico brought his own up to push them off.

“Nico, listen to me,” the voice said, a little clearer this time. He knew the voice. He could recognize it now. It was Will’s.

Will, who knew his biggest secret.

He felt the air slipping away. He gasped, trying to take the last of it in before it escaped. But then there was something covering his mouth, cutting off his breath, and suddenly the dizziness began subsiding.

“Nico,” Will said. His voice was completely normal-sounding now. “Nico, can you hear me?”

He nodded weakly against the hands. He felt suddenly tired, and would’ve sank right to the floor if a strong arm hadn’t taken hold of his waist.

“Easy, there,” Will murmured, hoisting back up to his feet and then not letting go. He studied him for a moment. still keeping his other hand over his mouth. “Feel better now?”

Nico nodded, and Will’s hand fell. “I—I think so.”

Will studied him closely, his eyes darting all over Nico’s body. He felt a self-conscious heat rise in his face. 

Finally, he stopped and met Nico’s eyes, still keeping a hand resting on his hip, holding him near. “Did I say something wrong?”

Nico shook his head rapidly. “No! No, nothing.” He paused, feeling his gut tense up again but allowing himself a deep breath, inhale and exhale. “It’s just…why’d you tell me that?”

Will cocked his head, and Nico couldn’t help thinking he looked like a confused puppy. He then mentally whacked his head against particularly sharp cactus.

“Well,” Will began, dropping his arm and stepping back a little. “I, uh, don’t know if you already knew this, but I’m…” He fidgeted with his hands a little. “…gay. I’m gay.”

Like the idiot he was, Nico just stared. Thinking back on it, his mouth was probably open, too. He was gaping like a freaking codfish.

Will grew more jittery by the second, reaching up to push hair out of his face and tapping his heel against the ground. “I, uh, I hope that doesn’t change anything. Like, between us. Most of my friends know already, and most of them were okay with it, so I figured—”

Despite his utter speechlessness, Nico realized he should probably say something. Anything. 

“Awesome,” he blurted, because that’s all that he was thinking, and immediately regretted it when he saw Will’s eyes widen.

“Awesome? You’re not being sarcastic or anything, right? ‘Cause, like, if you don’t want to hang out with me anymore, I get it, and—”

At this point, Will was twitching uncontrollably, and so Nico did the only logical thing his stupid idiot brain could think of.

He kissed him.

He didn’t put too much pressure behind it—he didn’t have much experience, after all—but Will quickly took over, grabbing him by the shirt and holding on for what Nico thought was far too short a time.

It was bliss. It was heaven on earth. It was everything Nico had been dreaming of. And then Will pulled away, and the fact that he now had to face the consequences of his actions whacked him in the face like a bag of bricks.

After a moment of waiting in unbearable silence, staring at his socks, he finally risked a glance up—and Will was smiling. Smiling like he’d just heard the best joke in the whole world.

“What?” Nico dared to ask. “What’s so funny?”

Then Will started laughing—really laughing. “Well…it’s just, you were the person I was most nervous about telling, and then I get a reaction like _that_. I guess I didn’t have much to worry about, did I?”

Nico felt lighter than air. “So you didn’t know that I’m…” he trailed off, half-hoping he wouldn’t have to specify. It was too awkward, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get the word out.

“Gay like me?” Will asked. “No, I didn’t. I mean…I had sort of thought that _maybe_ you could be, but I wasn’t sure…because I was sort of hoping you were.”

Nico looked down again, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Hoping, huh,” he mumbled.

He felt another shock of warmth as Will took his hand. “Yeah. I’m one lucky guy, I guess.” He paused. “If you, you know, want to…”

He really couldn’t wait for Will to finish the end of his stupid sentence. So he kissed him again, harder this time, and Will had no qualms about bringing his hands to Nico’s neck and returning it.

“Okay,” he sighed after Nico pulled away. “That answers my question, then, I guess.”

“Yeah,” Nico replied, trying his best to hold back an inevitable smile. “So, the marriage thing. That’s pretty cool.”

Will’s eyes brightened as if he’d forgotten all about it. “Yeah! It really is. It’s great how someday I’ll be able to get married to…” He hesitated, glancing down at their intertwining fingers, and coughed. “Well, to somebody I really like.”

Nico resisted punching him, and instead gently nudged his shoulder. “A little too early for a proposal, Will, don’t you think?”

This, of course, was what caused Will Solace, son of Apollo, to blush brighter than the morning sun. “Sh-shut up!” he stuttered. “Shut up. Shut up and kiss me again.”

Nico happily obliged.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now taking prompts guys!!  
> Please comment them down here or on a different fic or message me or whatever you want. Just let me know what you want written and I'll try to write it--it could be a single word/object you want me to be inspired by, a song, or a full-on plot of your creation. Whatever you'd like. The only things I absolutely will not write are smut and AUs (not a fan of them; sorry).
> 
> I'll write for Solangelo (obviously) and also for Yuri On Ice (Victuuri or Otayuri), No.6 (Nezushi), or Scorbus. I could also do non-shippy PJO stuff, as long as it is not an AU.
> 
> I'm looking forward to writing stuff for you guys! Let me know what you'd like :D


End file.
